


The Alola Adventure

by Stiri



Series: The Adventure Before... [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Ash, Aura User Ash, Cute Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, M/M, Smart ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Ash finally get the chance to see the wonderful Region that is Alola. Because Delia was once again going on a business trip, and Ash decided to stay at the big school in Alola. Wating to see what they learned there and how different the Region actually was, compared to Kanto.





	The Alola Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragon_of_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_of_Night/gifts).

> So, this is one big delay... 
> 
> I am so sorry you people had to wait this long! But life happened and it decided to screw me over, but hopefully, you like this enough! 
> 
> Major thanks to this person who managed to help me out and read through all my mistakes without going insane! 
> 
> Kayanala_Emerald_Quill
> 
> I hope that you enjoy it! 
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ashura Redrick Ketchum – Age 11 & 6 Months.

Alola, Melemele Island.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ash looked out at the ranch and grinned. His friends were running around or training or just being lazy. He was waiting for Professor Oak to come back from fetching something. He wanted Ash to take something with him when he and his mom set off to Alola. Ash was very excited about the trip. From what he’d heard Alola was a lot like Kanto; with many of the same Pokémon, but because of the different climate there, some of them had gained new forms to adapt to the new environment. 

Ash had decided to stay at the Pokemon school that he was bringing the item to while his mother went to deal with her business. He didn’t mind at all. It would be interesting to see how they ran their school in another Region. The one they had here in Kanto wasn’t really that great. They tended to ignore, or just not notice, what the other Regions were teaching, and they didn’t teach much about anything that didn’t have to do with Kanto. Even Professor Oak agreed that their system was very outdated. 

Ash looked back towards the door when the Professor came back, now holding an incubator. It looked like there was an Egg in there. He thought he recognized the egg but decided to keep quiet. 

”There we go, here ash, this is the Egg I would like for you to give to my cousin, Samson,” he said, holding the incubator out to Ash, who carefully took it. 

”What is it?” Ash asked curiously. Oak just laughed. 

”You’ll just have to wait and see, it’s supposed to hatch in a few days after all,” he said sitting down and Ash nodded. 

”Well, okay then, ill take good care of it, Professor,” 

”Now then Ash, why don’t I tell you some more about the Alola Region,” he said with a cheerful smile and Ash nodded, grinning back. He was very eager to hear more about the Region he never visited before.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ash yawned and stirred awake in his big seat. The First Class Seats were so big, he could curl up and lay his head on the side and sleep pretty comfortably. He looked at his watch and yawned again. He had been sleeping for a few hours. His mom was next to him, tapping away on the computer she brought. She glanced at him and smiled when she saw he was awake. Delia finished her typing and closed the computer to turn her attention towards him. 

”Hi sweetie, did you sleep well?” Delia asked brushing her fingers through his bangs, making him giggle tiredly. 

”Yeah, I needed that,” he said and rubbed his eyes, still very sleepy. 

”It’s good that you woke up now, we’ll land in about thirty minutes,” Ash nodded, carefully touching the four Luxury Balls that he’d put on a belt around his waist. His friends decided to be put back into the Balls for the trip and he had agreed, it would be difficult for them to stay out anyways.   
Finally, they were traveling once more. 

During the last few months, they’d been training hard and they’d all improved. In fact, Kirlia improved enough that he decided to Evolve to a Gardevoir. Ash thought he looked very beautiful. Dragonair decided to stay a Dragonair though. But Ash didn’t mind, he would let them take that next step when they felt ready, he would never force something like that on them.

Ash and Lucario also improved their Aura, though Lucario still didn’t stand a chance at breaking through Ash's defenses. Not even Gardevoir had managed that just yet. It had become somewhat of a competition between his Pokémon, to see who would be the first one to break through that. Ash didn’t mind, because that meant they took their training seriously. 

Ash had also managed to learn how to enhance himself physically with his Aura, and he was very pleased with himself. 

Ash curled up against his mother. Both content to have a moment of silence before they landed.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

It was sunset when they arrived and Delia had a limousine pick them up. The car dropped them at the hotel they would be staying at for the duration of their trip. Delia decided to drag Ash to the restaurant to get something to eat, wanting to experience the new food in the Region. 

Halfway through the meal, Ash heard something, something he never heard before. It sounded like someone was calling out to him, pulling at his aura. His mother raised an eyebrow at Ash when she saw he looked distracted. 

”Is something wrong dear?” Delia asked and Ash tilted his head in response. 

”I don’t know, something’s calling for me, it feels… curious,” Delia nodded. 

”Why don’t you check it out, I’ll be fine by myself,” Ash smiled and got up quickly. He kissed her cheek in thanks before tugging on the Aura that was calling him. It gave a curious tug back and Ash giggled and bounced away after it. 

He followed the tugging for a while and ended up on a cliff, facing the ocean. The very beautiful ocean. The presence was there, and Ash waited, knowing it would show itself when it was ready. He waited for a few minutes before the Pokémon showed itself. 

Ash tilted his head, curious. It looked like a guardian from the murals in the airport. Maybe this was one of the Guardians he’d heard about briefly from Professor Oak. 

”Hello, my name is Ash, who are you?” Ash asked giving the Pokémon a bow in respect. The Pokémon made a cooing sound, making Ash think he sounded adorable. But he also heard its voice. It sounded like him. 

”_Welcome, Guardian Ash. We have awaited your arrival. The Sea Guardian of Kanto has spoken highly about you. I am Tapu Koko, Guardian of Melemele Island,_” he said and flew closer, almost touching Ash’s nose. Ash got the impression that the Guardian was a very curious being and he giggled blowing out a small puff of air, causing Tapu Koko to coo at him again. 

”Thank you, I’m very happy to see your Island,” Ash said as Tapu Koko circled around him. 

”_Guardian Ash, I am curious to see how you battle,_” Ash smiled. 

”I understand and would be honored, but I am afraid my own Pokémon are sleeping right now, tomorrow will be a better day for a battle. I’ll be spending my days at the Pokémon School, so you can find there when you’re ready,” he said and Tapu Koko cooed. 

”_I understand Guardian, may we meet soon, for now, take this as a welcoming gift,_” he said and tapped Ash’s forehead with his pincer-like claws. He held a bracelet-like item in them that Ash carefully took. Ash smiled when Tapu Koko disappeared. He was fast, so fast that a normal person wouldn’t be able to follow his movement. 

He looked at the bracelet and wondered what it was. It must be important if the Guardian of the Island had given him it. He would ask someone at the school tomorrow if he had the chance.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The next day came and Ash was on his way to the school in the limousine that his mom had ordered, he didn’t mind that it was a limousine, but he knew he would stick out. 

He held the egg carefully in his arms and his friends were hooked to his hip in their own balls. He had decided that it would be best to let them out again when they reached the School. The hotel hadn’t allowed Pokemon as big as them to roam around freely. 

An hour later, they had arrived at the school and Ash stared up with big eyes. The school was massive, it even had a slide! He suddenly understood why this was the most prestigious School the Region had to offer. 

He said thanks to his driver and stepped out, ignoring the looks he got he looked around. Now how to find the principals office. Samson Oak. It shouldn’t be too hard, he would just have to ask around. 

It was then he saw a girl with some Pokémon he’d never seen before and he instantly became curious. He walked closer and saw that she noticed him. He smiled brightly and waved hello. The unknown girl blushed and waved back. 

”Hello, excuse me, would you be able to help me?” Ash asked and she nodded with a smile. 

”Yes, of course, how can I help you? My name is Lillie, are you perhaps new?” she asked and Ash shook his head. 

”No, I’m just visiting, you see I’m here to see Samson Oak, the principal,” he said as he looked around, peering at the Pokemon beside her and then looking at the path around them. He saw three other kids his age racing on Taurus. Lillie nodded. 

”I can help you if you would just wait for a moment, my classmates are having a race at the moment, and I promised to keep an eye on their Pokémon until they’re finished,” Ash nodded in understanding. 

It was then a girl with a unique green hair that saw him and stopped the race. Ash glanced at Lillie who was shuffling around, looking uncomfortable. He wondered if it was him that made her uncomfortable, but a small prod of his Aura told him that it was the Pokémon that made her uncomfortable. He wondered what had happened for her to feel like that, but he didn’t say anything about it. 

They all got off their respective rides and greeted him. 

”Hello! Are you new? My names Mallow, welcome to the Pokemon school.” the girl with green hair asked and Ash shook his head. 

”No, I’m looking for the principal, Samson Oak,” Ash said and the girl smiled brightly. 

”Well, in that case, come on! Let's not waste any time,” before Ash knew it, she was pulling him away. Ash glanced behind him and saw her friends shaking their heads in exasperation. She probably did this sort of thing a lot if they’re reacting like that.

Ash decided to ignore it, and cheerfully followed her. The school looked amazing and he could totally understand why the students here generally decide to stay in school until they turned eighteen. This was a school that seems to have lectures with the Pokémon, not just about them. When they reached the upper floors Ash laid eyes on a skeleton of Aurorus and Aerodactyl. There seemed to be all kinds of skeletons and fossils scattered around the rooms. All that Ash had seen so far made him inclined to deem it worthy of seeing if the lessons were as high quality as Professor Oak said they were.

The girl, Mallow, knocked on the door they stopped in front of. 

”Mr. Principal, we have a new student here!” Mallow called, Ash sweatdropped. Even though he’d told her that he wasn’t to become a student here, she thought he was? But he decided to let it slide, she was obviously very eager about it for some reason. 

The door opened and the principal peaked out with a big grin. It got even bigger when he laid eyes on Ash. 

”Well, Alola Ash! You finally made it! ” Samson said as he pulled them both in to sit on the couch. 

”Sit down, sit down, I’ll make a call to Samuel, and let him know you’re here” Ash nodded and put the egg, still in its incubator, on the table. Mallow looked at him curiously. 

”I told you, I’m not a new student here, I’m just visiting for the moment,” he smiled warmly at her and she blushed. 

”Sorry, I was very eager, I thought you were about to start in our class and we haven’t had a new student in a while,” she looked down sheepishly but Ash just laughed. 

”Its okay, no worries,” he said as all of a sudden the big TV lit up, showing Professor Oak. 

”Ah! So Ash has finally arrived with the Egg,” he said and Ash waved to him in greeting. 

”And, in actuality, Ash here doesn’t really need to go to school,” Professor Oak added with a grin and Ash sighed in annoyance. Right before he went to Alola Professor Oak decided to let Ash get a Trainer ID, one showing his status as an Assistant Professor. The professor never actually told him about it, leading to Ash pouting. 

”Really?” Mallow asked with big eyes, ”Why not?” 

”Ash here is already knowledgable enough to be a teacher here,” Samson told her, causing her eyes to widen in shock. She looked at Ash who was now pouting as he spoke with Professor Oak. She couldn’t believe that the small boy, the boy that seemed to be even younger than her, was actually experienced enough to be a teacher. 

”Ash, I have a wonderful idea, why don’t you help Professor Kukui teach! He teaches Mallow's class in,” Principal Oak said with a big smile. 

Ash shrugged, ”Why not, I don’t really have anything planned anyway, so it seems better than doing nothing,” he said and both Oaks agreed that that would work.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Mallow decided to return to her classroom since the bell was about to ring. Ash, on the other hand, was still in the office. 

”Here we go Ash, as thanks for you bringing the egg, I would like you to have this little guy,” Principal Oak placed a pokemon on and table. Ash looked and saw the cutest Fox Pokémon he ever laid eyes on. It looked like a Vulpix, but he was uncertain because it was the wrong color. Professor Oak watched Ash with amusement sparkling in his eyes. 

”This Ash is what you would call a Regional Variant. This is a Vulpix, but instead of being a pure Fire Type, it’s a pure Ice Type; when Evolved with an Ice Stone, it becomes a Ninetails that is both Ice and Fairy typed,” Principal Oak explained and Ash nodded with big eyes locked on the little vulpix. 

Ash moved to sit on the floor and held out a hand to let the small fox sniff his hand. To the surprise of Principal Oak, the Vulpix let out a happy yip and jumped into his lap. Professor Oak laughed at his cousin's expression, he reacted to Ash’s skills with pokemon in a similar way when he first saw it.

”Ash here is a prodigy with Pokémon, you’ll notice that he has no problems connecting to Pokémon, in fact, I have several difficult Pokémon here on the ranch that doesn’t even obey their trainer, but put Ash in front of them and they’re perfectly behaved,” Professor Oak laughed, ”It drives my assistants mad.” 

”It’ll be amazing to see in person. After all, you have told me all about it,” Samson said. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, which opened to reveal a young man. He wore a lab coat and a pair of short pants and looked very laidback. Ash’s eyes widened. This was the Professor of the Region. He was a young as Sycamore, if not younger.

”Principal, you called?” Professor Kukui asked with a grin. 

”Yes,” Principal Oak motioned to Ash,” ”this is Ash Ketchum, he’s here for a week, and I’ve decided he’s to help you teach,” Kukui looked intrigued as he peered at ash. 

”Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you,” Ash said with a grin. Vulpix cooed and jumped up draping himself on Ash’s head. The adults laughed, watching Ash stabilize the little fox with fond smiles, they made a very cute picture. Ash stood up and smiled, ready to head to the classroom.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Professor Kukui was leading Ash to the classroom. He was nervous, after all, he was about to meet Mallow's classmates, she had been nice but would their attitude change with him as a teacher. Would they be upset with him for being their teacher? he wondered if they were going to like him. After all, he didn’t have many human friends. He really hoped they would get along.

They arrived at the classroom and Kukui went in first, Ash following right behind him. 

”Alola! Meet your assistant teacher for the rest of the week,” he said with a grin as Ash bowed, or at least tried to. If he had given a proper bow, Vulpix would have fallen off his head. 

The kids looked at Ash with big eyes. They hadn’t really believed Mallow when she said a kid their age was experienced enough to become a professor. 

”Ash here is an Assistant Professor, and he will be helping me teach you more about battles and pokemon outside of the Alola Region,”

Ash nodded with a small smile, ”I’m honored to have the opportunity to teach here.”

”Really? How did you become experienced enough? Have you traveled to different regions? Do you have any papers published? What's your specialty?” one boy asked all in one breath.

”Actually,” Ash tilted his head thoughtfully, ”I don’t need to study so much, in fact, I have an eidetic memory, meaning I remember everything I see, smell, touch, and taste. And I’ve gone to multiple different regions, but I’ve never published any papers and I definitely don’t have a specialty yet.” Ash grinned at them as their eyes widened.

”Wow, so cool!” a blond boy said with big eyes. Ash could see he was very into his technology, he had a tablet out and seemed to be trying to program something.

”Thanks, I guess,” he mumbled, blushing.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The introduction went smoothly and Ash felt like he was liked in the small group. He really liked it, they were all very nice. He called his mom to tell her that everything was going great and everyone seemed to like him. 

Vulpix hasn’t left his side since he got him, but Ash didn’t mind. Vulpix was young and Ash loved bonding with new pokemon. And a few days later, Vulpix and the class got to meet his other Pokémon. 

They were talking about different Battle styles and rules outside of Alola when Sophocles asked about his other Pokémon. 

”So Ash, where are your other Pokémon, I want to see them!” Sophocles declared eagerly and the rest of the class all murmured in agreement as they surrounded Ash, he sweatdropped. 

”I don’t see why not, but they’re actually roaming around the school right now, they wanted to look around,” he said.

”Can’t you call them?” Mallow asked he nodded in response. 

”I must admit, I’m rather curious myself to see what kind of partners you have, Ash,” Kukui said with a grin spreading. Ash huffed and stood up, Vulpix was still in his arms, they were all so excitable. They all went outside and Ash looked around thoughtfully, noting the locations of his pokemon with a light sweep of his aura. All of his classmates waited eagerly. 

”Well, where are they?” Kiawe grumbled, peering around expectantly.

Ash smiled and let out a sharp whistle and suddenly Gardevoir appeared, having teleported to his side. They all reacted in shock, jerking back and yelping as their eyes widened, getting a look at Gardevoir. Ash could only smile, he loved his pokemon. Gardevoir was a very beautiful and intimidating Pokémon when you first meet him, he always has his guard up and looked very regal. 

”This is Gardevoir, I found him when I visited Johto,” Ash said and Gradevoir nodded to them. Ash tugged on Dragonair's bond and felt it leading to the big pool for water types that connected with the ocean. He leads the class over there as they wondered what other kinds of Pokémon he had. Lana’s eyes widened in excitement, sparkling with interest. 

”You have a Water Type too?!” Lana questioned eagerly and Ash laughed, shooting her a grin. 

”No, he isn’t a Water-type, but he sure likes to swim,” Ash said, and with a light tug on the bond up came Dragonair. They were shocked once more. Dragonair was very big. In fact, Kukui could see he was abnormally big for a Dragonair, making it very special. 

”This is Dragonair, he was my first Pokémon, I found him on the Orange Islands when I went with my mom,” Dragonair nuzzled his hair happily, and Vulpix with him, making the small fox coo at the Dragon-type. 

”I have two more pokemon, but Zorua is actually back at the hotel with my mum, so Lucario is the only one left to meet,” they wondered what a Lucario was, it wasn’t common in Alola. It was Lillie who asked. 

”Lucario?”

”Lucario, the Aura Pokémon,” Ash informed them, starting to the woods, ”They’re very loyal and they’re able to control aura, it’s a rare ability.”

They all looked around, hoping to spot the Lucario, Ash shook his head, they hadn't reached lucar-. 

He froze. He felt Tapu Koko once more, he was in the woods. He grinned and took off running. Gardevoir, who also felt the Legendary Presence, took off after his trainer. The class was rather surprised, and more than a little confused, but followed him.

They gapped when they spotted Tapu Koko in the meadow. 

”So you’ve come back, I have been waiting for my friend,” Ash said with a bright smile and Tapu Koko cooed at him. 

”_Chosen Guardian, let us battle,_” he crooned. Ash nodded, and with a thought, Gardevoir took his place in front of Ash. The class gasped when they saw this. 

”Ash, you’re not seriously trying to battle the Guardian of the Island?! The most powerful pokemon here!” Kiawe cried. 

”Why would I deny a battle from the Guardian himself?” Ash asked and Gardevoir nodded in agreement.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

They all watched Ash and Gardevoir. They couldn’t help but wonder what was going on, Ash didn’t seem to give Gardevoir any orders and yet Gardevoir was moving and attacking with deadly grace. Kukui noticed their silent question answered it. 

”Ash is giving commands to Gardevoir silently. I believe either Ash or Gardevoir has the Ability Telepathy, this means that Ash is able to give commands without ever making a sound. He only needs to think it and Gardevoir can tell and obey,” he said. For being so young, Ash was very talented and had a lot of experience. 

They watched as Ash apparently commanded Gardevoir to send a psychic attack at Tapu Koko, knocking him back. From what they could see Gardevoir was standing his ground against the Guardian, which was incredible. 

Ash smiled proudly. Gardevoir had really improved, though he could feel that Tapu Koko wasn’t using all his power, Gardevoir wasn’t either. All that Psychic power was nothing to sneeze at. 

Gardevoir disappeared and reappeared behind Tapu Koko in a blink of an eye, he hadn’t used teleport yet in the battle so it caught everyone by surprise, including Tapu Koko. Tapu Koko was so surprised that didn’t react in time, giving Gardevoir the opening needed to get a proper hit in. With a Focus Blast, he managed to send Tapu Koko right into a tree. Not holding back, Gardevoir disappeared with a Shadow Sneak and aimed a Shadow Ball at the dizzy Guardian. Tapu Koko, dazed from the multiple attacks and unable to flee got a hit with a direct hit.

Professor Kukui and the others couldn’t believe it. Ash's Gardevoir had managed to take down the Guardian of the Island. Only those on a Champion’s Level were able to do something like that. Actually, they had never seen anyone defeat any of the Guardians, it was unheard of. 

Ash giggled, thrilled with the battle, and he and Gardevoir gave a bow to the fallen Guardian. 

”Thank you so much for this opportunity, Tapu Koko,” Ash said before walking closer to the Guardian. He crouched down and touched the guardians head gently sending out a healing pulse with his Aura. Tapu Koko cooed and started to levitate once more. He circled around Ash while cooing gently. Or at least, that’s what the others heard. Ash, on the other hand, heard Tapu Koko’s words. 

”_Thank you Aura Guardian Ash. You have proven you are worthy of the title, Chosen One,_” Ash gave a respectful bow as thanks. 

Tapu Koko cooed and bumped his face against Ash’s, who giggled again, the battle was a lot of fun and Tapu Koko was really nice. He then disappeared, letting Ash turned around to face his new friends and their wide eyes. They didn’t really know what to think about that interaction. It was something you don’t see at all. What Ash had done was something that not even the Kahunas on the Different Islands managed. None had even come close to touching the Guardians that they helped protect the Islands with. 

”Wha- What was that?” Kiawe asked, shock coating his voice. 

”That was me, being friendly,” he said with a shrug. He didn’t really want to tell them about Aura, not yet, it wasn’t something to spread around to much.

”Have you met the Guardian before?” Lillie asked and Ash nodded. 

”Yes, my first night here, soon after we arrived in Alola, I was out, eating with mum and I heard him and got curious,” they nodded understandingly. After all, you don’t become that close to a Pokémon in one meeting, not in their eyes at least.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

They all went back to the school and Ash was very happy with the outcome, it was a delightful battle, Gardevoir had fun, and they got to see Tapu Koko again. He suddenly stopped, remembering that he promised to show Lucario to the class. 

”Right, I almost forgot, Lucario,” Ash cried, pulsing his Aura for Lucario to notice that he wanted him there. They stood in the Battle Field to wait, though they didn’t have to wait long. A few moments passed and Lucario came out of the woods. They all got big eyes when they saw the canine. 

”That is an impressive Pokémon,” Kukui said and Lucario gave a bow to thank the man. Kukui couldn’t help but feel that Ash had taken very good care of all his Pokémon, it made him feel proud for some reason. Even though he had just known Ash for a few days, he felt very connected to the small boy. He just didn’t know what that feeling was just yet, be it as a student of his or just something else. 

“Lucario has been with me since I was eight,” Ash said and Kukui nodded as a thought came to him. 

“Why don’t we battle, my Lycanroc against your Lucario,” he asked with a grin. Ash looked towards Lucario for his opinion and grinned when Lucario nodded in agreement. 

“Lycanroc?” Ash asked turning back to the professor with a curious look. He was wondering what kind of Pokémon that was. 

“This is a Lycanroc,” Kukui said and let out the large wolf Pokémon. Ash's eyes scanned the new Pokémon and he smiled. He would love to find one himself, it looked absolutely beautiful. 

The rest of them were very eager to see how Lucario would do in the battle. After witnessing Gardevoir, they couldn’t help thinking that Lucario was equally as strong, and that was an awe-inspiring thought. Gardevoir looked very frail after all, while Lucario looked very sturdy. If someone like Gardevoir could come out as a winner against their Melemele Island Guardian, the most powerful Pokémon on the island, then Lucario would probably do really good against their Professor. 

“Ash? When did you start training with your Pokémon?” Lillie asked and he flashed her a smile at her while taking his place on the field. 

“I was six when I got Dragonair, as a Dratini, and that’s about when I started training him,” he said

Lilli blinked, “oh”

They were all a bit shocked. To be so young when you were allowed to start the training was very rare. 

Kiawe became the referee for the battle and signaled for them to take their place. 

Ash smiled and Lucario took his place in the field right in front of Lycanroc. 

“Let the battle begin!”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

A day later, Ash’s mom had gone back home, trusting ash to be safe for the rest of the trip.

He was at the school again, the class was seated in class and Professor Kukui was going over the starters that he would be giving away to those that passed the test to become a trainer. It was the day’s topic. Ash was sitting next to Kukui, petting one of the starters that had started hanging around him when Professor Kukui was called out to the principal’s office. 

“Ash, why don’t you tell them more about the rest of the regional starters,” he said, Ash nodded with a big smile, he loved teaching about the other regions. 

“Okay,” he said and took the place in front of the class, the Popplio flopping after him to sit beside him. The class looked eager enough to hear about the different starters. Lillie asked the first question, as was the norm. 

“Ash, what are the starters of Kanto?” she had her notebook out to write down all the answers. 

“Well, the starters are Charmander, the Fire Type, Bulbasaur, the Grass Type, and the Squirtle, the Water Type. Each is given to those that pass Professor Oaks test. He is the Kanto Regions Professor,” he lectured, and they all listened intently. 

“Which one are you going to choose?” Lana asked, hand shooting up.

Ash frowned, “I don’t really know, haven’t really decided that yet,” Ash looked up for a moment, wondering what he would pick. 

Ash went through the basic information that would be on the test, what the test would be on, based on his knowledge of the test and what the professor wanted them to know as extra credit. 

The next day the professor went through the information on how their Trainer Profile and ID would work. Ash got to show his own, with a Rockruff pressed against his legs. His showed his status as an Assistant Professor after all, which was a bit different than other Trainer ID’s.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

At the end of the week, Ash had taught and had been taught a lot of things. He learned about Alolan Pokémon, he got to learn a lot about the culture of Alola, and it was all very interesting in his eyes. 

One thing he was very happy about was the gift Professor Kukui and Principal Oak gave him. 

The Popplio that had been curious about Ash was given to him. Ash had ended up playing with the extremely cute Pokémon all the time. Just like Popplio, Rockruff had ended up stalking him, leaning against him in class and demanding treats. After witnessing that, the professor and the Principal had ended up gifting them to Ash before he went back home. He was thrilled to have gotten two more members added to his small family, and he hoped his mum would be alright with having them over. Popplio and Rockruff were very loud and curious, and they liked to run around and play. Not that he minded, he was just worried that they would end up destroying something. 

He had talked to Professor Oak about it, and he seemed to be okay with that idea, in fact, he right out told him that he had even louder and destructive Pokémon than them, though Ash didn’t know what he was talking about, all the pokemon there were sweethearts. 

His last day in Alola was very emotional. Ash had gotten very attached to Professor Kukui and his students, he would really miss them. It was his first time having friends in his own age after all, and there were people that actually wanted to speak to him, people that weren’t adults for once. 

But he knew deep down that he would be coming back to Alola, it still had so many things he hadn’t seen, and he wouldn’t miss it for the world. 

He was on his way home at last. He got on the private plane his mom sent him, being informed that he was her baby boy and needed to be as comfortable as possible, especially since she wasn’t there. 

When Professor Kukui had heard that, after having driven him to the airport, he couldn’t have agreed more with that statement.


End file.
